Trust You
by n4oK0
Summary: Sorry for the language mistake. I tend to be a clumsy person sometime. It's revised. I love you, I trust you. Because we're together, we're able to believe in each other. Please don't leave anymore. Summary sucks, I know. Un-betaed, BL, Angst, Mpreg, OCs. WONKYU. Sequel to 'Because I Can'


**Title : ****Trust You – Sequel to Because I Can Part 1**

**Pairing : **Wonkyu

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed, BL, Angst, Mpreg, OCs

**S****ummary :** I love you, I trust you. Because we're together, we're able to believe in each other. Please don't leave anymore.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"MOMMY!" a scream was heard in a middle of the night, woken up a beautiful man who was light sleeping in the next room. Without further ado, he gets up from his comfy bed and walked in such a hurry to where the sounds come from.

"Babies?! What's wrong?!" Kyuhyun, asked the occupants of the room with fret written plainly on his exquisite face. He then walked closer to the two identical young girls of the age seven years old. Kyuhyun notice that the younger held her sister tightly to appease her fears, whichever cause it.

"Mommy, Hyejung had another nightmare." Choi Soojung explain briefly to her mother question on the situation be hold. She looked at her mother for some comfort while she's still trying to calm down Choi Hyejung that won't stop crying because nightmare she just had.

"Oh my little angels. Come here babies." Said Kyuhyun and scoop the both of them into his welcome embrace. He hugs the twin with so much love and care because he knows they really need them.

Without further explanation from Soojung, Kyuhyun knows what kind of nightmare that always haunts Hyejung every night since three years ago. A nightmare that neither Kyuhyun nor everyone could erase from Hyejung mind while the truth is Kyuhyun know that there is one person who could help her daughter though that person is the person Kyuhyun could never called.

Kyuhyun could never forgive himself for all the suffering he causes to his daughters. He's the cause of Hyejung's nightmare and for what he knows better, the sorrow of Soojung's heart.

Kyuhyun realize a little bit late when he made those decision three years ago. When he thought he could handle all the things left behind because of that decision on his own. He thought he could raise his two beautiful and cute daughters without his significant other. Yet, he thought wrong.

Kyuhyun maybe, the word still maybe, could handle the heartache by him selves; feel he could live with the sadness for the rest of himself alone. However, it's a different story with his daughters. They still need one more person in their life, they still need their protector. They still need their father.

Siwon. His beloved ex-husband. Kyuhyun laughed sadly in his mind when he thought of that. Ex-husband. Can you call someone who never agree for a divorce and still tied you in a knot, an ex-husband?

Kyuhyun sighed deeply while tighten his hold on both Hyejung and Soojung who's already calm down and feel asleep. He never gets what's exactly running on Siwon's mind when he never want to sign those divorce paper Kyuhyun send to him.

Siwon stubbornly still wanted to hold every connection that he has on Kyuhyun even though Kyuhyun already willing to let him go to take the responsibilities to his lover, which is to take care his other family. Nevertheless, even when the both of them separate like this, they're still legally a married couple, a spouse to each other. That bound also make him and his two angels still carry Siwon surname.

Kyuhyun feel a little bit burdens with all of this because he wanted to be free from all the Choi's family matter. He never wants his children to indulge in their grandparents doing when they didn't even want to acknowledge them as their own grandchildren. They never will because Hyejung and Soojung could never be the grandson they always wanted, an heir to the Choi's business dynasty.

Kyuhyun hope that all Siwon's undertaking right now would not get bad in the end. Kyuhyun also hope that he could live peacefully with his daughter and all could turn out good for everyone. He hopes that Siwon, him and all the people involved in this situation are going to be happy. He really hopes that. But, in the meantime, Kyuhyun has other priority which is tucking his lovely angels to bed. Cute, beautiful, charming little angles who is the centre of his universe. His life beside the man he's still love until now.

**A Week Later**

Kyuhyun rushed in hospital's corridor to get as soon as he can to his destination. His heart beats really fast right now, full of worry and anxiety for the safety of one of his twin daughter. Kyuhyun could not believe this kind of thing is happening to him just because he's too stubborn to hear the plea of his own daughter.

_Baby, please keep safe. Mommy will be right there._ He said to himself and still running although several nurse and doctor keep reprimanded him not to run in hospital's corridors, but Kyuhyun never mind those warning. He keeps running until five minutes later he arrived at his destination.

Kyuhyun immediately open the door to his daughter room. He catches his breath before he walked in speed to the bedside of his daughter. Kyuhyun never realize that there are one man and a little girl beside the bedside opposite to Kyuhyun. His attention right now is just his daughter well being.

"Hyejung-ah…" Kyuhyun called Hyejung who clearly still asleep because of the anesthetic that the doctor just gave her. Hyejung slowly rhythms of breath intake inform Kyuhyun that his angel is alright. Kyuhyun sighed gladly and smiled for the first time since he heard the news from the hospital that Hyejung had been admitted to their facilities because she found unconscious on the street near his father office.

"Mommy." The little girl who turn out to be Soojung, called Kyuhyun softly. Kyuhyun snap from his undivided attention towards Hyejung and looked up to meet his other daughter. That's how he realizes also that for the first time, someone is in the room. Seeing others beside Soojung took quite a shock for Kyuhyun especially when it's your husband.

"Wonnie?"

"Kyu."

"What are you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason for seeing my own daughters?"

"N…No… But… Your family…"

"Forget about them. Hyejung condition is more important right now." Kyuhyun look flabbergasted at first because of what Siwon just said. Kyuhyun could never believe that Siwon still pay attention to them especially their daughters. Even though Siwon indeed still hold them in family administration, Kyuhyun never take any notion that Siwon still care about them.

Kyuhyun thinks that Siwon would sooner and later forget about them because he already had what his want. He has a son and someone to take care of him too, someone that his family admits worthy as a part of the Choi family.

It hurt Kyuhyun to thinks about that all the time whenever he sees or hear Siwon whereabouts, but Kyuhyun have to keep it to himself and not show it to Siwon. While they were separate, Kyuhyun never tend to make Siwon worried about him. Siwon already have so much in his hand and he doesn't need Kyuhyun to add it up. Kyuhyun loves him too much to make the man bothered about him and their daughters.

After taking a deep breathe and calm his heart, Kyuhyun look into Siwon'e eyes. He smiled and then stands up then makes a short bow before thanking Siwon.

"Thank you for your attention. I'm sorry to bother your time but I candle it now."

"You can't handle it? I don't see it like that."

"Excuse me?"

"I think handling two daughters is too much for you."

"What?! I'm so sorry Choi Siwon-ssi but I think this is not your business anymore about how I raise my children. So, if you don't have any business here, I suggest you leave. I'm absolutely sure that your new family is waiting for you." After Kyuhyun saying that, the both of them start bickering about who is adequate and who is not to raise their daughter. None of them seems want to back down the fight, never realizing that their fight is watch by one pure soul who seems frightened by the loud noise the both of them cause. That pure soul decide to let it out one simple voice, one delicate yet sure enough could make the two stone-headed adult stop their arguing and look to the person who said,

"Mommy…" Soojung looked at her parents still with her agonize eyes. Never in her life has she seen her mommy and daddy fight like this. She never hears her mother yell at her daddy and vice versa.

Soojung always thought that her mommy is all nice and endearing to her daddy so it's her daddy, all sappy, sweet and cuddly to her mommy. His mommy and daddy always the happy couple even when her daddy have to leave, her mommy still looked at her daddy with love and adoration although Soojung could also see how hurt her mother was when her daddy left them. So it's her daddy, his eyes look unwilling to go from her mommy. Soojung only four at that time, but she could see why the separation is really hard for her parent yet she could never understand why they did it.

Meanwhile, Kyuhyun is the first one to takes action towards Soojung. He lower himself down and spread his arms, giving signals to Soojung to come closer and give the little girl his most apologetic face so Soojung wouldn't afraid to approach him.

"Come here baby. Come to mommy." Said Kyuhyun, baby-talk Soojung so she would walks to him. And Soojung did. She walks slowly and hugs Kyuhyun tightly. Kyuhyun did the same to Soojung. He even scoop Soojung and hold her in his arms while looking with intent at Siwon for making him angry and snap like that in front of his daughter.

"Please leave Siwon. You got nothing to do here. They are my children. I could take care of them without your help." Said Kyuhyun softly but with a stern voice. His meant to sound fierce because he want Siwon to understand that Kyuhyun doesn't want Siwon to be near Kyuhyun and their daughters right now or later on. But, of course, Siwon had a different approach to that. He talks back with the same tone, indicate that they really need to sort this thing out.

"Look Kyu, I have a right to be here. I'm their father. Hyejung and Soojung are still my daughters and you can't take that away from me."

"Oh really… It's funny how you can said that so confidently when you never here with us."

"You never let me Kyu."

"How can I let you squish your way into our life, when your family is always threaten to separate me from my babies if I let you come near us again?! Tell me Siwon, how I can do that?!"

"Kyu…"

"I could die if Hyejung and Soojung are taken away from me. I already lost half of my soul when I let you go and if they take my daughters too, I die Siwon. I die." Kyuhyun could no longer hold his tears. The eye crystal is falling down and making a river in Kyuhyuns' cheeks.

All this time, Kyuhyun tried his best to look like his alright without Siwon. All this time, Kyuhyun thought that he can live without Siwon. Yet, who is he fooling around? Siwon is his life and when the man suddenly has to walk out from his life, Kyuhyun is devastated. However, Kyuhyun still survive because of the twins, because his two angels are still with him to go through with the hardship.

Kyuhyun fall down on his two knees when it couldn't sustain his body any longer. Kyuhyun had no strength left right now. He continues to cry and cry, making Soojung also cried alongside with him. Kyuhyun keeps holding on to Soojung like his daughter is the pillar for his sanity and the source of his energy so he could not have a panic attack.

Kyuhyun realize he broke down in front of his supposed to be ex-husband is humiliating because a minute ago he already told the man that he could handle all by himself. But the reality speaks for itself. Kyuhyun is fragile like a glass. He is not as strong as people thinks of him. He heart is not made of stone so he could face the hurtful episode that bombarding his life every single day.

He's vulnerable. He needs his forte, his light in the dark, his other half. He needs Siwon. Nevertheless, Kyuhyun couldn't get hold the man though he's standing in front of him. He just couldn't and it shatters his heart apart. Siwon wasn't his anymore.

Siwon, seeing his beloved look devastated like this, could feel his heart throbbing like some kind of dull-wrecked knife stab his heart a million times. He never sees Kyuhyun cried like this, not even when he left to take the responsibilities of his mistake.

All his life, he knows his Kyuhyun as a tough, strong, yet kind person. He never imagines Kyuhyun would fall down like this, on his knees, with their daughter in his clutch like she is his life support. Looking at Kyuhyun like that only bring one thought to his mind. This is his entire fault. Kyuhyun look like this is because of him. His fault and no other.

"Oh baby… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Siwon manage to move his body and lower down himself to Kyuhyun and Soojung level. He circle them both in his strong arms and hugs them really rigid like this is the last hug he's going to give. Yet, that is never Siwon intention in the beginning.

In his mind, in his heart, Siwon make a promise to himself that this is the last time he's going to see his Kyuhyun cried like this. His Kyuhyun is never going to make a river because of him. Not intentionally. Siwon is going to make everything alright. It is his reason after all.

"Siwon…" Kyuhyun's voice jolt him back from his day dreaming. Siwon let loose a bit of his hold and look into Kyuhyuns' teary eyes. He tucks a single hair that dampen in his white cheeks because of the rears to Kyuhyun's ear and with his thumb, Siwon brush the said cheeks tenderly.

"Baby, listen to me and listen carefully. There is no one who could take away our daughters. Not from you and definitely not from us. This time, I will protect you."

"Wh…what?"

"Come on. Stand up and follow me. I need to talk to you." Urge Siwon while holding Kyuhyun's body to stand up and then he takes Soojung from Kyuhyun embrace and lower the little girl down. Siwon touch his little miracle's hair and kiss it before he said something.

"Soojung baby, could you help daddy? Could you stay here for a while? Jaejoong ahjumma and Yunho ahjussi will come here and look after you and your sister. Just for a few minutes sweetheart, could you do that for mommy and daddy?"

"Uhm! I could do that daddy. You go ahead with mommy. I look after Hyejung."

"Good girl. Daddy loves you so much angel."

"I love you too daddy. Please make mommy happy again."

"I will honey. I will." And with that said, Siwon take Kyuhyun, who clearly still in a bewilderment state of mind, outside to take a walk to the hospital park. Meanwhile, Kyuhyun himself never know why he obediently follows Siwon. He mind is in disarray right now, but he trusts his heart and his heart say that this time it will okay. Things will be okay.

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes :** Hi all… I'm back with the sequel of 'Because I Can'. Originally I want to make a long one shot, but I change my mind.

They're going to be one or two chapter more after this. I hope you guys like this one. Sorry for all typos and strange story plot.

Okay, enough is enough. See you in the next chapter.

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


End file.
